Nothing Better
by Kimberley19
Summary: It wasn't just me. It couldn't be. It's our fault, we're like drugs to each other.  Jori


"Tori, please wait.."

I can't help but beg she is everything to me always well be. I started to shake. It was to real I

had to stop her.

"Tell me what to do" I rushed

She can't leave me. So what if we're all wrong for each other. We can make it. I can't accept that its over.

I quickly stood in front of her door. Hoping to block her escape because this isn't my fault she is as much to blame.

"Jade don't get carried away feeling sorry for yourself." She glared at me her eyes piercing my soul.

My name was poison rolling off her lips. She can see through me. I glanced out the window how did we end up here.

It wasn't just me. So what if I would get jealous. That's my way of showing affection. Like when she and Andre had to sing a duet. They didn't have to sing a love song and he certainly didn't need to run his eyes all over her throughout the performance. I had every right to yell at him. As well as ignore her.

When I decided to get closer to cat well that's what she deserved. After all even if she wasn't encouraging him to look at her she could of stopped him, but my little singer liked the attention even if she wouldn't admit it. So it was our fault.

I love her. I cannot deny that even now as she glares at me. She's only inches away eyes dark and puffy. This isn't easy for her but I don't want it to be. As much as I love her I can't let her leave me even if it's for the better.

I feel guilty because somewhere in me I know i'm wrong. She's always the first to start patching things up.

She'll come to me and tell me she's sorry even when shes not sure what she did because she's truly sorry for hurting me. She'll wrap her arms around my neck and take blame for everything, she wanted us to work so desperately then.

I lean in and kiss her and as angry as she is she responds to me. With more passion than ever. Its like we both are trying to put everything we feel into it. One hand tangling itself in my hair and the other snaking around my waist. And as quickly as it started it ended.

She pulled away from me. I could see the struggle in her eyes. She wants to stay but she won't let herself.

"We can get through this Tori, I won't make the same mistakes. Tell me can you imagine anything better than us growing old together?"

My tears threated to choke me. As I leaned on the door. The familiar wooden squeak bringing

back memories.

Her back pushed against the door after one of our fights. I yelled and she screamed. And it was the true sadness in her eyes when she told me she loved me that made me cry. We are like drugs to each other. Something we can't quit. It was are first kiss goodbye. Our tears mixing together. But I can't go on without her even if she's ready to leave.

"Jade.. You know as much as I that we can't go on like this." Her voice is weak. She's right where I need her. She needs to remember she needs me too.

I look at the pictures on her wall of us right above her headboard. She has a huge grin on her face and a blue flower in her hair to match the streak in mine. As I study the picture more it hits me. Everything about that picture is right. Her arm draped around me as she struggles to take our picture with just one hand. Her eyes showing just how happy she is.

She loves me more than I love her I didn't even notice. It suddenly all makes sense. Why she would never leave until now. She would never want to leave but will because she loves me. She stayed through all the pain because I was worth it to her.

I'm about to tell her how we can fix this that I'll change and we can stop the hurt but my heart knows better, I feel my own tears on my face. I'm Jade West and like that I know I can't change what I need to. What I so desperately want to because as much as I love her I hurt her even more so.

"Would you like me to help you remember what you seem to like to forget?" Even through her sobs I understood her.

"You've got allure I can't deny but as hard as we love we fight even more and its not just petty jabs. We pick and pull at each other till there's nothing left."

I fell myself crumbling and wanting to hurt myself. She fought me because I pushed her. Cornered her. This is the end our true and final goodbye. Its more painful than I ever imagined.

I barley notice her pacing with my vision blurring. She hits her fist on the wall and throws her phone to the other. Anger and sorrow pouring out of her body.

I feel myself walking towards her as she falls to the floor. Naturally I wrap my arms around

her trying to soothe her. Her hair sticking to her face. She's beautiful. My beautiful hurt terribly twisted angel.

"Please let me go you had your chance.."

Its so soft when she says it. She's ready to stop fighting no matter what the outcome as always. She's tough but can only take do much.

"Oh darling I can't let you go."

Without you I will surely fall. Someone call a doctor to crack my ribs and repair this broken heart.

"You had your chance so say goodbye. Say goodbye."

She stoped crying but I still saw the sadness. I swore I wouldn't leave but I will because maybe if I do this maybe I can change for her..

I take my first step away from her and the last one in her room. I can't look back or I'll never leave.

**A/N**

**This is my first Fic so I hope it's okay. Oh and should I try and continue and give more of a back story as to why they're so bad for each other? Any thoughts at all?**

**Oh oh and if you didn't notice this is heavily influenced by Nothing Better – The Postal Service**

**Review for me :)**

**Kimberley19**


End file.
